Ed Machine
Ed Machine was the corrupt former CEO and figurehead of Destroido Corp., and the most prominent of Mr. E's henchmen. He was killed in his home in a violent confrontation with Professor Pericles. Ed Machine lived- and died -in a large mansion on the cliffs around the outskirts of Crystal Cove. Biography Early life When Ed Machine moved into Crystal Cove, the Evil Entity instantly started corrupting him, storing his good side in the Sitting Room. Like Fred Jones, Sr. and Mr. E, the latter much later, Ed would be able to shake off the curse a little, saving Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo. He was employed by Mr. E to be his head henchman, and the CEO of his corrupt company Destroido Corp.. He also served as a guard for E's base underneath the company building. He refused to listen to Grandma Moonbeam's complaints about putting landfill waste into her Nature Slivers recipe. Helping Mr. E The gang Ed, under orders from his boss, hires Alice May to dress as a Ghost Girl and disrupt Crystal Cove High School, with the goal of planting a yearbook near the Mystery Machine. When Alice is arrested after completing the plan, Ed breaks her out of prison and takes her home in his car. He explains to her not to question E's motives, and that she had served her purpose. When Mystery Incorporated were searching books for clues for the Vampire mystery, Ed pushed a physics book through a shelf to Daphne Blake. She puts it back several times before finally opening it, and finding a magazine that lets them work out were the vampire will strike next. After they solve the mystery, the gang splits up and goes their separate ways for a short time, leaving Shaggy and Scooby alone. Ed watches with binoculars as they do this. Ed was one of the victims of the Cicada Creature (Grandma Moonbeam). Whilst golfing, he gets a call from the monster, and refuses to quit his job at Destroido, loudly proclaiming that he was the CEO. He hangs up, and goes over to see where his golf ball went. The ball is thrown out of the hole he hit it into, followed by the Cicada Creature, which attacks him. After they solve the Aphrodite mystery, Ed comes to the gang, introducing himself as an associate of E. He plays them a message that Pericles left for E- a message revealing to the gang that he had tricked them. Ed leaves silently. Ed appears at a Destroido press conference announcing a new product- Gummy Dummies, and insults Ernesto and his gang of "smelly activists in need of a shower". The gang asks him for permission to go out to an old oil platform, and he flatly denies. He sarcastically claims to have always wanted a "princess polka dot pony", but his "mommy won't get him one". Velma Dinkley tells the gang that they don't need his approval to go out to the platform. He lets Angel Dynamite into E's lair underneath Destroido. When told by E to watch over the kids, but not to intervene unless absolutely necessary, he silently obeys. The Freak Ed is sent by Mr. E (who somehow knew about their situation) to save Shaggy and Scooby from the Freak. He finds them on the road, fleeing from the monster, and tells them to get into his car if they want to live. Ed takes the pair to K-Ghoul, where Angel has Velma, Freddy and Daphne already safe from the Freak. Ed informs Angel that the Freak attacked them at their home, and she notes that he is getting more desperate. Ed, prepared to notify E of the kids' safety, leaves. Death Ed pulls up into his driveway, and enters his home just as Angel phones him. He misses the call by moments, a mistake that would cost him his life- he enters his home and turns on the lights to find Pericles sitting on his fireplace. Ed commands the parrot to get out of his house, but Pericles tells Ed he is there to pass on a message to E. Ed asks him to speak, and Pericles corrects him- he didn't want to say anything. The parrot then violently kills Ed as the lights in his home go out. Attributes Physical appearance He is bald Caucasian male with gray hair on the sides, and wears a black business suit. His body is top heavy- he has large arms, hands, and shoulders, and a comparitavely small lower body and waist, and thin legs. Personality Ed didn't care about the damage his products caused; he added land fill waste into Nature Slivers and refuses to change it despite protests from Grandma Moonbeam, and appears to be very apathetic and uncaring about selling Destroido corp.'s Gummy Dummies. Ed was generally stoic and calm, and ignored the creepy phone call because he thought it was pranksters, but it was the Cicada Creature. The only times he has really showed anger or fear were when he was attacked by the Cicada Creature, when Pericles killed him, and when Daphne ignored the book he threw at her. Appearances *''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **The Legend of Alice May (first appearance) **The Secret Serum **When the Cicada Calls **Where Walks Aphrodite **The Siren's Song **Menace of the Manticore **Pawn of Shadows **All Fear the Freak (death, last appearance) Behind the scenes Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Deceased